


A promise to be made.

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [10]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, first love(?), not a prequel to my previous hogwarts fic lol, puppy love(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Mew is Gulf’s first friend in Hogwarts, and he is planning to keep him around for the next 7 years throughout their school years.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: one shots and drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A promise to be made.

“N’Gulf, please make sure to do well at school, okay?” The middle age lady with skinny figure squatted down to patted her 11 years old son’s cheeks. “Don’t fight with other kids, be polite to the teachers, don’t forget to finish your homework, and don’t use your wand to tease others, okay?”

The slightly tanned boy nodded his head obediently, “Of course, Mae! I would be the best Gryffindor boy everrrr!!”

“How would you know the Sorting Hat will sort you to Gryffindor, Nong?” His one year older sister smiled teasingly. “You could ended up in Slytherin and needed to learn the creepy parseltongue for all you know, you see?”

“Grace! Be good to your brother!” Their mom scolded her because the boy’s eyes started to turned glassy. He definitely looked scared even if he nudged his sister annoyedly in defense.

“Our entire family always ended up to be a Gryffindor, my son,” His mom give him the reassurance and kissed the crown of his head. “But, any houses are great, too. I have a lot good friends from Slytherin, too, even. So, don’t be scared, okay?”

The young boy nodded his head which ended up making his fluffy hair bounced cutely. “I understand, but, Gryffindor is the best, Mae!!” He insisted. “All of my favorite Quidditch players comes from Gryffindor!”

His mom only chuckled at her son, “You can be a Quidditch player too even if you went to other house, you know?”

“But, Mae!!!” He pouted, which only made his sister snickered.

“Now, now, let’s go inside the train, okay? The train will be going in 10 minutes. Make a lot of good friends, okay?” She kissed her children’s cheeks fondly while their Dad gave them the last goodbye after he helped them to lifted their baggage to the train.

Gulf frowned when he saw that her sister immediately run to her friends even if Khun Mae already told her to help her younger brother. He gulped down nervously and tried to find an empty compartment that of course not much left available since the train would be left shortly. After he walked down a bit and being teased by a lot of older students, he finally found a compartment that only filled by one boy that he assume the same age with him, since he still wearing a black neutral robe without the identity of any house. He reluctantly knocked the door of the compartment and asked in a small voice, “I’m sorry, but is the seat in front of you empty? Can I take a seat here?”

The other boy raised his head from his thick book and nodded, “Yeah, sure.” He smiled a bit before he turned back to his book. Gulf tried to put his baggage on the rack above the seat on his own because he was a big boy, even if the baggage was a little bit too heavy for him.

“Do you... need any help?” The other boy asked when he noticed that Gulf was struggling to put the baggage on the rack. “No, no, no, thank you, I could manage on my own,” He said when he finally able to put it on the rack and pushed it further before he plopped down and released a breath a relieved.

He made himself comfortable on his seat and swinging his feet excitedly before he smiling to the other boy that had a sharp feature, pale skin, and a slightly slanted eyes. As the other boy reciprocate the smile, he leaned forward to offered his hand to be shaken, “Hello, my name is Gulf.”

“I’m Mew. Nice to meet you, Gulf.”

Gulf decided that his smile was nice, therefore he asked further, “What are you currently reading, Mew?”

“Huh?” Mew turned his book slightly to read the cover before he show it to the other boy who took a seat in front of him. “It’s a book about... magical creatures....”

“Really?” Gulf asked curiously. “But, won’t we learn about magical creatures in 3rd grade?”

“Well, technically yes, but I just found them to be adorable,” Mew smiled kindly. “I also owned a small dog, too, you see. But my mom said that she didn’t trust me enough to take care of him on my own on my first year, so I need to gain her trust and bring Chopper to Hogwarts next year.”

“Ahhh, I have several cats, too, but they all were my mom’s, though, but sometimes I love to play with them. But she let my sister to brought Ju with her to the Hogwarts,” Gulf replied excitedly.

“Oh? Don’t you want to have cat on your own here?”

“Mae said that I was too reckless to have a pet on my own,” He pouted. “I asked her to let me have a puppy but she didn’t let me to.”

“I understand,” Mew smiled understandingly. “Do you want to see a picture of my puppy?” He let out a piece of photo from his wallet and gave it to Gulf who looked at him curiously. “That’s Chopper, a pom.”

“Aow, he’s so cuteeee!!” Gulf said as he saw the picture with Chopper jumping up and down with his toys so adorably.

“I know, I took care of him a lot,” Mew smiled widely, definitely looking proud that he raised such a good dog.

“Can I meet Chopper later?” Gulf asked with hopeful, puppy glittered eyes at the other.

“Of course, you can,” Mew replied kindly with crinkled eyes.

“N’Gulf!!!!! I forgot to give you the money from Mae to buy candies—” His paler sister, with dark long black hair suddenly barged in into their compartment, bringing a tabby cat on her chest. Upon seeing the other kid whose her Nong earlier having a conversation, she tilted her head, silently think. “Hi? Why are your face is so familiar?”

_“P’Grace! ”_ The younger boy pouted while snatching the money from his sister’s hands. Regardless of what her brother nagging, she let herself went inside, anyway.

“Hello, I’m Grace Traipipattanapong,” She offered her hand to the boy with sharp jaw. “And you are...?”

“Hello, P’Grace, I’m Mew,” The other smiling politely, shaking her hand.

“Mew?” She tilted her head into the other side. She silently judging Mew while caressing her cat that currently purring.

“Yeah, Mew.” The kid nodded, still patiently smiling.

“Why are you interested to befriend an annoying kid like my little brother?” She asked curiously.

_“P’Grace—_ get out!” Gulf huffed and pushed his sister outside and childishly sticking his tongue out, which only made the 12 years old girl rolled her eyes and walked back nonchalantly to her friends.

“I’m sorry, my sister is a little bit annoying,” Gulf took a seat back after closing down the door of the compartment.

“It’s okay,” Mew nodded his head understandingly. Sometimes Gulf wondered why the kid in front of him acted wiser than the normal kid with his age. “So, do you want to join Gryffindor like your sister?”

“Of course!!! All of my family members went to Gryffindor, all of my favorite Quidditch players went to Gryffindor, of course I have to go to Gryffindor as well!!” Gulf replied excitedly. “What about you, Mew?”

“Well...,” He chuckled a bit. “Any house is fine to me, I don’t really have a specific preference.”

“Why???” The other boy huffed and folding his arms together. “Gryffindor is the best!!!! You have to join me to Gryffindor, okay?? We have to be the bestest of the best of best friend ever, okay?” He move forward to shook his hand with Mew, and the other boy had no choice but to chuckled at his antics.

He let Gulf talked about his favorite Quidditch team endlessly until the teachers asked them to prepare themselves and their baggages because they will be arrived within 15 minutes. It surprised him that suddenly the sun outside already went down. The other boy grinned so widely and keep chirping that he couldn’t wait to reached the school and eat the foods that his sister always bragged to be tasted exceptionally good and to show off several spells that he already learned back at home.

As they finally reached the castle and the professors asked them to stay quiet and lined up properly since they will calling for them one by one to be sorted by Sorting Hat for the house dormitory that they will be staying for the next seven years. Being nervous that he wouldn’t be chosen to Gryffindor, Gulf shrieked when the Sorting Hat lazily said, “Aow, another Traipipattanapong? No brainer then, okay, Gryffindor!”

He ran to the table filled with red and gold flags, robes and shawl. His sister also ruffled his hair excitedly when he reached to the seat where the first year were took a seat. He nervously waiting for Mew’s turns, and his heart dropped when the Sorting Hat screamed, _“Slytherin!”_ not long after the hat reached the boy with the sharp face’s head. The skinny boy smile politely and walked calmly to the table full of dark green and silver colours, which made Gulf looked at the Sorting Hat's way disappointedly because he _just knew_ that they supposed to be ended up together in the same house.

It also irked him that the other boy seem to ignored him afterwards. They also barely had the same classes, maybe only Transfiguration, Potions, and Flying Class where they couldn’t talk to each other because all of those class needed full focus. And much to his dismay, the professor noticed that the other boy had a talent in flying, and suddenly Gulf saw him selected to be the youngest Slytherin boy to be selected as the team’s seeker before his eyes. Why it seems like his first friend in Hogwarts — someone that _he knew_ supposed to be his best friend ever for the next seven years turned even farther and farther?

He didn’t realized that he stared at the other one longingly upon the Mew’s first Quidditch match. They won, of course, since Slytherin’s Quidditch captain was the best beater in decades, and he didn’t even care how his own house was lost to the other house. They bumped into each other when Mew followed his other team that currently celebrating their win on their way to their common room in the basement of the castle, and Gulf unconsciously reached out his arm to grabbed the other’s robe, which made Mew stopped and stared back at him. Mew silently saying a small sorry to his friend, telling them that he will go after them in a second, since he need to take care of things first.

“Gulf... what’s wrong?” The other asked in concern.

“Why are you keep avoiding me?!” He huffed, holding the tears that he didn’t realized was in a bridge of dropping down he face.

“I’m not...?” Mew asked confusedly.

“You are! Don’t take me as a fool,” He frowned so deep Mew was afraid it would leave a mark.

“Well...,” The pale boy sighed a bit. “I thought that you don’t want to be friends with a Slytherin like me...”

“When was I said that words exactly?” The other boy retorted, definitely feeling offended.

“Well, maybe I’m just assuming because you keep saying that Gryffindor is the best house ever....” Mew said apologetically. “What can I do? All my families were always turned to be a Slytherin, therefore I didn’t really have many choice...”

“But you _could’ve_ asked to the Sorting Hat,” Gulf huffed childishly. “If you wanted to be in Gryffindor. A lot of other kids did that in the past, I read about that on Hogwarts’ History.”

Mew bite his lower lip guiltily, “I’m sorry, okay? And it’s okay, I’m totally okay if you don’t want to be friend with me.” He smiled sadly with his emerald dark green Quidditch robe that made him looked all mighty. “I’m also sorry that I took your dream position at my house’s Quidditch team...”

“Don’t make crazy assumptions,” Gulf frowned through his fluffy bangs. “I never said that. And I also knew that my team’s seeker player wouldn’t graduate until the next two years, so I would wait patiently.”

“I’m sorry...”

“Could you please stop saying sorry, Mew?”

“Okay...,” Mew bite his lips confusedly, not knowing what to do because any of his words would only ended up irked the other boy. “Well, I would go back to my dorm, okay? My friends already waiting for me...”

“Wait, Mew, make a promise first with me,” He stopped the other boy by reaching to his arm.

“Huh?” He looked to Gulf confusedly.

“Even if you couldn’t fulfil your promise to be my best friend in Gryffindor, could you please promise me that we’re still going to be best friend for the next seven years?” He asked with hopeful eyes, even if his tone sounds like a command.

The seeker boy just smiled sheepishly, “I thought you’ll never asked.”

“Also, I already knew that you’re the son of the Head Coach of my favorite Quidditch team. No wonder why my sister’s been saying that your face were erringly familiar.”

Mew smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, I thought that I would only ruined your expectation, you know, since my dad was a Slytherin.”

“What kind of another assumption that you make, Mew?” Gulf rolled his eyes tiredly. “No wonder that you already snatched the seeker position this early, eh? Your father must be already taught you from the early age.”

“Well... let’s just say that I’m lucky...,” Mew smiled guiltily.

“I’m not being envy with your privileges, stop being so guilty!” The other boy leaned his back tiredly to the tiled bricked walls.

“Well, I’m done with you, you can go back to your dorm since your friends might already wait for you,” Gulf shrugged his shoulder and pushed the other boy away to the basement’s way.

“Gulf...” Mew called for him hesitantly.

“What again, now?”

“Do you perhaps want to go to my house for Christmas?” Mew bite his lower lips unsurely. “You see, as a sorry. Maybe you want to meet my father. Or Chopper.”

Gulf blinked his eyes repeatedly, clearly didn’t expect that would be coming. He didn’t know if the cold wind of autumn that started to breeze made him oddly warm and fuzzy inside, or the fact that he would be meeting his favorite Quidditch team’s Head Coach, or perhaps—

“I will ask for my mother’s permission first, okay?” Gulf nodded slightly, unconsciously avoiding the other’s stare by pushing him away again. “Congrats, anyway, for winning your first match.”

“Thank you.” Mew gave him a last smile and waved him goodbye before he turned around to walked to his dorm, “See you tomorrow at the Potions class.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, let’s just say that i’m curious enough to write a lot of my personal interest — mewgulf, babies, hogwarts, childhood friend — and wrapped it up into a short fluffy fic 🥺🥺. 
> 
> i hope you will love it as much as i do! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated 🤗🤗


End file.
